That Voice
by BugzAroc
Summary: Why would the chief of police in Oakdale be calling Noah, he and Luke had moved away from home over 6 years ago.


- **Text Size**

_**Okay, so this was my first fic written almost over a year ago. It also has been posted to a few other sites so if you recognize it, sorry. Without further ado, hope you enjoy. Feedback would also be nice, please. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and no harm is meant.**_

* * *

"Hello"

"Hi Noah, it's Margo."

"Oh, hey Margo. What can i do for you this morning?" Noah asked nervously, why in the world would the chief of police in Oakdale be calling him. He and Luke had moved away from home over 6 years ago, though they'd stayed close, only moving 20 miles down the road. Even as Margo took a deep breath, Noah racked his mind trying to think of any reason she might call, maybe a case she thought he'd be able to help her on. This thought made him chuckle, he knew he'd be of little help to her in this department. Luke always had to keep him posted on events going on back home and he'd left for work early this morning.

"It's Luke,"

"Huh," Noah had been so wrapped in his thoughts he hadn't even realized it when Margo began to speak again.

"It's Luke, he's...." Margo repeated, only to stop as she heard the phone hit the ground. "Noah, Noah....are you still there?"

As soon as she said Luke's name Noah dropped the receiver. He wasn't positive but he was almost sure his heart had skipped several beats. Luke, what could have happened to Luke, he left for work this morning. Noah remembered giving him a good-bye kiss and promising him they'd meet for lunch later on. He looked towards the kitchen tile and noticed he'd also split his orange juice and broken glass was everywhere.

Great, he thought, what a wonderful mess I've got to clean up now. He's eyes continued their observation and landed on the receiver. He could hear Margo calling his name, asking him if everything was okay. He gathered his thoughts as he reached for the phone and hoped against hope that he had overreacted. Maybe Luke was just trying to see if he knew any information for a case.

_Well then, why didn't he call you?_ An almost taunting voice came from a corner in Noah's mind that he wanted nothing to do with. He pushed the voice back into its corner and answered Margo.

"Yes, I'm still here. I thought I heard you say Luke's name. What would he be doing in Oakdale?" Noah asked almost defensively, though he couldn't figure out why.

"I was hoping maybe you could tell me that, Noah," With her second deep breath within the last ten minutes, she continued. "Noah, Luke was shot, he's in the hospital on life support. His parents are on their way to see him." After a pause to let her words sink in, Margo told Noah that Luke's condition didn't look to good...........

This time he was positive, his heart didn't just skip a beat. It stopped. No more than a second or two, but it stopped. This time when the receiver hit the ground, the phone broke, disconnecting Margo and stopping her flow of words.

_Words that told you of Luke's death. _There was that voice again, only this time its tone was smug and oh so full of confidence.

Even as his knees gave way and he slipped to the ground the words flashed by in his head. Luke was....dead, NO. Noah mentally slapped himself, Margo hadn't said he was dead, she had said he'd been shot.

_And was on life support and not doing too well._

But his parents were on their way to see him and so would Noah as soon as he figured out a way to to get rid of or even just block that voice. For Pete's sake, Noah couldn't think straight, he couldn't even feel the sharp pain of the glass cutting his hands as he tried to get up. He never even noticed to blood stains all over the counter as he used it for leverage.

He had shifted into autopilot, moving on pure adrenaline. Not aware of anything except the burning need to see and touch Luke. To reassure himself that everything was okay and that Luke was at work. Once outside, the fresh air pulled Noah out of his thoughts. Such a beautiful day like the weather man had promised, there was a slight wind but not enough to cause a chill. There was no way Luke was in the hospital and he'd go down to the radio station to prove it. Yeah, Noah thought as he smiled, everything was okay.

_He's not at the station, he's at the hospital and he'll flat line before you even have a chance to start on you way._ He could almost see the owner of that voice smiling in his head as he spoke. It chilled his blood when that smile reminded him slightly of his father.

"No! No! Nooooooo!" Noah screamed over and over again. Getting louder with each release of air. "He's fine!" Noah was sure he was going crazy. The thought of losing a love was enough to send anyone over the edge and that damn voice wasn't helping matters.

A neighbor sharply turned from watering her plants when the first scream ripped through the air. Several others were already running towards the crumpled body of a man huddled on the ground. Each face covered in confusion and alarm.

"Noah, Noah, Noah," Even as the voice cut through his thoughts he continued his mantra of No's.

"Noah, baby, wake up." Luke had been frightened from his sleep by Noah's voice and the attack of arms and legs. "Noah, wake up, it was just a dream. Everything's okay, Noah please." Luke repeated not sure if he should try to get a hold of Noah's arms or not.

Though he'd stopped screaming, he wasn't sure if he heard Luke's voice or if he'd finally lost it. He did know he was covered in sweat and ached all over.

The touch of Luke's hand on Noah's shoulder had him jumping off the bed almost, but then that voice, smooth as silk, relaxed him tremendously. His shoulder's dropped and he took a few deep breaths preparing himself to look at Luke.

"It was just a dream, Noah. Everything's okay now." Noah could tell Luke was smiling as he said these words even before he'd turned on the lamp and turned to look at Luke.

"Yeah, I know, but it was just so..so real and,"

"Forgotten," Luke finished. Once again that smile he loved so much told Noah that Luke understood his fear and what the dream had been about without having to tell him a thing.

"Okay, yeah, for..forgotten." Noah replied with a smile of his own.

He's okay, he's not in Oakdale, or bleeding, or dead. He's okay, Noah thought again as he turned out the light and returned Luke's kiss. A kiss that washed away any lingering doubt that it had just been a dream. He smiled once again as he tightly wrapped him arm around Luke's waist and pulled his body close to his.

As he drifted off to sleep, he wasn't positive but he was almost sure he heard Luke humming their song. Soft and quietly as if to soothe....

I see your true colors shinning through.....and that's why i love you.


End file.
